embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Governor Ulrik of Niflheim
Governor Ulrik of Niflheim Age: 650 rejuved to 25 Martial: 17+7 to 10=24 to 27 (+27 to +38 martial bonus)- Governor Ulrik seems to be a skilled commander of men who can command on the ground and in spcae equally well. Intrigue: 18+9 to 12=27 to 30- Governor Ulrik, like many of his people is an expert at intrigue, being good enough that you are not sure of his actual abilities. Administration: 16+8 to 11 =24 to 27- Niflheim is one of the best run worlds of the Imperial Trust, in part due to Governor Ulrik's administrative expertise. Learning: 15+10 to 13=25 to 28- Governor Ulrik like all Niflheimers seems to know a lot more then most, though you are not sure of the true extent of his knowledge. Piety: 14+3 to 6=17 to 20- Governor Ulrik seems to have faith in the New Imperial Truth, though he is so hard to read that you can't be sure of its extent. Diplomacy: 16-4 to -1=12 to 15 -''Despite his nature Governor Ulrik is able to partcipate in diplomatic functions and high level talks without creeping out those around him. Qukte impressive for a Blank.'' Combat: 10+3 to 6=13 to 16 (+15 to +35 combat bonus combat bonus)- Governor Ulrik has some combat training though not a lot. Niflheimer-(+2-5 all stats, -2 D, +3I, +4 L)- The people of Nilfheim are strange, isolationist and just feel uncanny. They are also far more skilled then they usually display as far as the Inquisition can tell. This level of hidden skill and isolationism has forced Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan to give an estimate of Governor Ulric's skill over a far broader range then normal. Governor of Nilfheim (+4A, +2I, +2D)- As the governor of Nilfheim Ulrik has been forced to oversee on of the rapidest expansions of a population that you have ever heard of. Given that from what you can tell there were no organisational issues he is obliviously a skilled administrator. Incredibly Well Educated (+2M, +2A, +2I, +4L)- Governor Ulrik is considered to be very well educated even by the standards of his mysterious world. Broad Military Education (+3M, +1C, can command ground, air and space battles with no penalty) - Governor Ulric has demonstrated a level of understanding of military matters that shows that he has received a large amount of training in all forms of military command. Tau-level Blank (+1P, -6D, +15 in all rolls to resist Psychic powers, additional +15 against subtle powers) Governor Ulric is a Tau-level Blank, which gives him a degree of resistance to psychic powers, espiscally the more subtle ones at the cost of feeling strange and wrong to most humans. While Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan's agents were not able to gather much biographical data on Governor Ulrik of Nflheim they were able to determine several facts. First he was selected as a governor candidate at a young age and spent the first few decades of his life training in preparation before being selected at the age of fifty. Second once selected as the next Governor he underwent interactive training for another decade, following which he was given the title Governor's Heir and as sited his predecessor for the net thirty years until his death. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:High Council Members Category:Imperial Trust Characters